Written in Love
by FlurriesOfWords
Summary: James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them.
1. Chapter I

_**A/N:**__ A new marauder fic! James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily in sixth year at Hogwarts. Please read and review! _

_**A Note: **__For writing purposes, I changed the "Levicorpus Incident" (as I call it) to February of their sixth year. _

_**Summary: **__James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

x.x.x

Ivy –

I feel like shit. James used levicorpus on Sev, so I yelled at him. And then you know what? Sev called me a Mudblood. I can't handle this drama...can I sleep over in the head dorms with you to avoid all the shit Caroline is going to give me?

{Lily}

x.x.x.

Lily –

Of course! And that sucks. I know what Caroline's gonna say - "Well, Lily, it's not James's fault. You know, he *insert random bit of trivia here* and so you can't blame him." It's disgusting how she idolizes him!

~Ivy

PS: Come over at four and we can get dinner from the kitchens. I know I wouldn't be up for facing the Great Hall after this.

x.x.x

Ivy –

Thanks so much! See you at four!

{Lily}

x.x.x

Severus –

Mudblood. At least get original, asshole. Honestly, you can't even think for yourself. I used to think you were nice...but now, you're brainwashed. Mulciber, Avery - they're bad for you. And so...I can't do this. Whatever we had - it's done.

Goodbye, Severus.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily –

Please? I'll do anything! I just...I don't understand. Why can't we go back to being friends?

-S. Snape

x.x.x

Severus –

Because you're not worth it. And please, don't owl me again.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Moony-What if I messed things up with Lily? What do I do? Advice, please! I can't lose Lily!

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs –

Calm down. Take a breath, for once. Yeah, you screwed up pretty badly. Lily's badly hurt. But, fortunately, she's mostly mad at Severus - you know, he called her Mudblood. So, what she needs is a shoulder to lean on. She's probably going to Ivy, or maybe Annabelle. I'd reach out to one of them. I hope this helps!

-Moony:

PS: Sunday night at the SS?

x.x.

Moony-

Thank you. I think I'll write to Annabelle. Sunday night is good. I'll tell Wormtail and Padfoot.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Annabelle Silver-

Hello.

You've probably never spoken to me before, but I need your help. Can I trust you? Please? It involves Lily.

[James Potter]

x.x.x

Lily~

Hey, I just got a really weird letter from James...yes, Potter. Is it ever anyone else? I've enclosed it. How do I reply?

~A

x.x.x

Annie –

Tell him he can trust you. I'd like to see where this will go. Send me his reply.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Will do! Replying now.

~A

x.x.x

James~

You can trust me. What is it?

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Moony-

Ok, Annabelle's gonna keep my secret. What do I tell her?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs –

Tell her you want to know how to make Lily happy. Be honest. But I don't know how she'll take it.

~Moony

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Ok.

Here goes:

I'm falling for Lily. I need her, but everything I do ends up wrong. I made fun of Sniv - Snape to impress her. It didn't work...I really need your help. How do I get Lily to like me?[

James]

x.x.x

Lily~

Oh, sh*t. James's letter enclosed. Don't get mad.

~A

x.x.x

_**A/N:**__ Ok, finished! By the way, I'd just like to make a list of signatures for people - I realize this can get confusing. _

Lily Evans- {Lily} for friends OR {Lily Evans}

Severus Snape - S. Snape

James Potter - [Prongs] for Marauders OR [James] for friends OR [James Potter]

Remus Lupin - -Moony for Marauders OR -Remus Lupin

Sirius Black - ●Padfoot● for Marauders OR ●Sirius●

Peter Pettigrew- .wormtail for Marauders OR .peter pettigrew

Ivy Delafleur - ~Ivy for friends OR ~Ivy Delafleur

Annabelle Silver - ~A for friends OR ~Annabelle

_Just to clear things up!_


	2. Chapter II

_**A/N:** Alright, chapter II! Please R&amp;R!_

**_Summary:_**_ James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Previously:** James Potter used levicorpus on Severus Snape, causing Lily Evans to defend him. Severus called Lily a Mudblood, and Lily will not forgive him. James asked Remus Lupin for help concerning Lily's friendship, and maybe something more. Remus advised James to ask Lily's muggleborn friend Annabelle Silver for help getting Lily back, and Annabelle forwarded the letter to Lily._

_**Disclaimer:** The only two things I own are Annabelle Silver and Ivy Delafleur...and kinda the plot, although the main events go to JKR._

x.x.x

Annie-

Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. Damn it! What do I do? What do I tell him? How do I say this? What do I do?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Well...do you like him?

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

...maybe.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

So what do you want him to do? You can manipulate him, you know.

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

I like the sound of that...haha, what would you do?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Ask Ivy. She'd know. Aren't you sleeping over with her?

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

Yeah. Ivy says to make him change his ways, and get him to be nice, instead of pranking everyone all the time. He has to...beg, maybe? For forgiveness. How does that sound?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Lovely! Shall I write him back now?

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

Of course! And please, send me his reply.

{Lily}

x.x.x

James~

You wanted help getting Lily back? Well...she's pretty mad. She feels that you broke off her friendship with Severus - and even though I don't particularly like him - I have to agree. If you hadn't levicorpus'd him, she wouldn't have stood up for him, and he wouldn't have called her a Mudblood. Funny how everything seems to come back to you, isn't it?

Anyway...Lily would want something romantic. She'd want you to woo her, and to stop pranking everyone all the time. I know that'd be REALLY hard for you...but if you want her, that's the price.

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Moony-

Annabelle's letter enclosed. Advise?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Do what she wants. You may have to...spend less time with us, since you won't be pranking.

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

Ok, thanks. I'm gonna owl Padfoot and Wormtail and tell them. Merlin, this is hard.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Hey, mate. Look...I might now be able to spend so much time pranking...and being a Marauder, well...cause I want to be a better person. I'm sorry, mate.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Wormtail-

Hey, I can't spend so much time with the Marauders anymore, pranking. Sorry.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

It's a girl, isn't it?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Um...yes.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Well then. My little Jamesie is growing up so fast!

And sure, it's fine. Just don't expect any comfort when you crash and burn. Haha!

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Prongs-

Well...I guess it's fine. If you've talked to Moony and Padfoot.

.wormtail

x.x.x

Annabelle-

I'll do it. How do I start?

[James]

x.x.x

James~

Be romantic! Hogsmeade is next weekend...hint, hint.

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Lily-

How about Hogsmeade, next Saturday? I'll be waiting in the Great Hall.

[A Secret Admirer]

x.x.x

Annie-

Weird letter, I've enclosed it. Is it James?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

I'm pretty sure, I suggested it to him. Say yes.

~A

x.x.x

Secret Admirer-

Um...I'm saying yes, on the word of Annabelle.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail-

SHE SAID YES!

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Lily-

See you Saturday, 10 am.

[A Secret Admirer]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Congrats. Who is it?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Prongs-

Good job.

.wormtail

x.x.x

Prongs-

Nice! Where are you taking her?

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

I thought I'd take her to Madam Puddifoot's. Girls like that.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Padfoot-

You wouldn't like it...I can't tell you.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

C'mon! Please?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

No.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Fine. You just go on your stupid little date, with your stupid little girlfriend. You're probably just jealous that I'll be pranking and you're stuck in Madam Puddifoot's, or wherever you're taking her. See if I care.

x.x.x

_**A/N:** Drama! Please R&amp;R!_

_**Next:** Lily's date with James, more anger from Sirius and a surprise twist. Plus, anything I think of while writing. Keep reading!_


	3. Chapter III

_**Previously**: James asked Lily on a date as a secret admirer, but she already knew, through her friend, Annabelle. Sirius is angry with James, because he won't tell who is date is. Um...yeah, I think that's all: this chappie is mostly fluff._

_**Summary: **James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to wrote you feelings than say them._

x.x.x

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hey, can you send me my gray sweater and cream scarf? I need it for Hogsmeade next week.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Dear Lily,

We're not quite sure how to...owl...someone, but we just wrote a reply, and put it in an envelope. I gave your owl (Penelope, is it?) the package, hopefully it got there.

We love you, and are looking forward to seeing you at Christmas!

Love,

Mum and Dad

x.x.x

Mum and Dad,

Thanks so much! I'm just getting ready to go now. See you at Christmas!

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

You back from your date with that secret admirer? Who was it? How'd it go? I know you've already told Annabelle, so spill!

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy-

It turned out to be James Potter - you know, the arrogant one? But he's not ALL bad.

He took me to Madam Puddifoot's - Merlin, I hate it there! - and was actually kinda sweet. He pulled out my chair for me and stuff, and it was kinda nice he was forgoing his monsters (well, mainly Sirius) for me. But then...Sev walked in. With a girl.

It was like a slap in the face! Sev and Malfoy - yes, the MALFOY girl - walked in and started slogging. And, while I don't particularly LIKE Severus - quite the opposite - it hurt me.

Anyway, what did you do?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

It was JAMES? Wow. Are you gonna go on another date with him? Wow. And poor you. Snape and Malfoy, who would've thought.

I just stayed in the library doing homework - by the way, I'd watch out. Pettigrew, Black and Lupin seemed to be planning a prank.  
~Ivy

x.x.x

Remus-

It was wonderful! I took her to Madam Puddifoot's...she seemed pretty happy. But then Snivellus and the Malfoy girl - you know, the slut? - walked in, and Lily seemed kinda hurt. I wish I could punch him in the nuts. That git.

[Prongs]

PS- could you talk to Padfoot for me? He seems kinda irritated about Lily.

x.x.x

Prongs-

Yeah, he's irritated, but mostly 'cause you won't tell him. Don't worry, he'll get over it.

Are you planning to ask out Lily again?

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

Yeah, I already did. Hogsmeade next month. Should I tell Padfoot?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Probably.

-Moony

x.x.x

Lily-

There's been another attack...I've enclosed the article from the Daily Prophet.

_**Muggles Killed By Unknown Wizards and Witches**_

_Pansy Nargahoth_

_Last night, in what seems to have been a random act of violence, six unknown magic folk arrived in Cokeworth. Five muggle homes were destroyed, all homes to parents of muggleborn wizards and witches at Hogwarts. Among the dead are:_

_Mr. Jack Evans  
Mrs. Violet Evans  
Mr. Mathew Davis  
Mrs. Ann Davis  
Mr. John Harper  
Mrs. Natalie Harper  
Mr. Graham Marcus  
Mrs. Janet Marcus  
Mr. John Thompson  
Mrs. Emily Thompson  
Alexander Thompson_

_If you have any news on this attack, please inform the Auror Department, Ministry of Magic._

I'm so sorry Lily!

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy~

Have you seen Lily today? She didn't come down for breakfast.

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

There was an attack last night...her parents died.

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy~

IS SHE OKAY?

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

I wouldn't think so...but Dumbledore went up to talk to her a little while ago.

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy~

Okay. I'll just leave her alone for a little while.

~A

x.x.x

Remus-

Have you seen Lily?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

No, but her parents died...it was in the Prophet.

-Moony

x.x.x

Petunia-

Hi. I know that...things between us are a little strained, but I wanted to know if you were okay. I'm not. Please, I know you don't like to correspond by owl...but I need you. Please?  
Hoping you reply,

{Lily}

x.x.x

_**A/N**: Oh no! I felt bad about killing them, but...it fits with the story. By the way, the Malfoy girl? She's Lucius's younger sister, I know he doesn't have one in canon, but don't worry. I have my ways of sticking to canon...*coughs evilly*...so please don't get mad.  
**Next**: Petunia's reply, Lily gets sad and some more fluff. I really don't know. Review and tell me where you want this to go! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?_


	4. Chapter IV

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took me a while to update! I've decided to update every Sunday (more or less…) so I have the week to work on it. Oh, and please review! It sucks when I have more follows &amp; faves than reviews, so please do so! It means a lot to me!_

_**Previously: **__ James __and __Lily __went on a date, and had a good time. __Sirius __is mad at __James __because he went on a date with __Lily __but wouldn't tell __Sirius__ about that. __Lily's__ parents were killed in an attack by "__Unknown Wizards and Witches,"__ and __Lily __wrote to her sister __Petunia__ trying to reconcile with her, and talk about their parents' death. _

_**Summary: **__James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, those credits go to the lovely J. K. Rowling who wrote the series and now we write fanfiction about them…it's a good life. Ok, now I'm rambling, so on to the story…_

x.x.x

Lily-

Our parents are dead. DEAD. Do you not understand this? They were killed by YOUR kind – freaks JUST LIKE YOU. Of course I'm not okay! What the bloody hell did you expect? I HATE you! This is all your fault!

Don't EVER contact me again. You're a stupid little freak who killed our parents, and I want nothing to do with you.

-Petunia Evans

x.x.x

_Ms. Evans,_

_We are sorry for your loss. However, you must attend your classes if you wish to pass your O.W.L.s at the end of the year. In every class you miss in the future you will receive failing marks. Thank you for understanding._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Where's Lily? I heard her parents died…is she okay?

[James]

x.x.x

James~

She's…not doing so well. Caroline gave her a huge speech this morning about "you being such a good person" and how Lily is "such a whore for dating you" and how you're "just going to dump her once you fuck her." I think a letter assuring that's not true would be good for her mental well-being.

Also, she got a letter from her sister today…it didn't end so great. Petunia blamed her for the deaths of her Mum and Dad! Can you fucking believe that?! Sometimes (read: all the time) I hate that bitch.

So yeah. Tread lightly.

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Ok. Thanks.

[James]

'Dromeda-

Help me. Please…I don't know if I can do this! I'm dying inside…it feels like my heart's been ripped out and I'm just so, so, empty. I'm numb, 'Dromeda, and the thing is…I want to stay like this. I don't want to feel again, because I know I will die if I do. I can't do this alone! But that's my only choice…help me. I'm drowning, I'm drowning, and I'm going to die.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Oh, honey…I'm sorry! I…well, I do sort of know how this feels. I lost someone too – and it feels like it was yesterday.

The truth is, the pain never goes away. It will stay with you, for the rest of your life. You just have to cope. And I know it's hard! I KNOW! I've been there before! But you can't allow yourself to wallow in sadness and pain. You have to distract yourself and move on. I did this…well, with firewhiskey. It works, I'm telling you. I'll send a bottle with this letter…honey, not that I'm encouraging underage drinking but it's hard to get through deaths without it.

And anytime you need me I'll be there, honey. Just owl me.

○Andromeda○

PS: Don't worry. You'll be okay.

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Thank you. Meet me tonight at the Whomping Willow? And bring firewhisky.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Tonight. Whomping Willow. Firewhisky. I'll be there.

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

Lily-

Hi. I'm…I'm sorry about your parents. I never met them, but I'm sure they were wonderful. You're an amazing person – you know that, right Lily? And…I was hoping to maybe take you on a date sometime? As in, not Hogsmeade?

Meet me Monday night on the seventh floor by the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy at 8 pm if you're up to it. I'll be waiting.

[James]

x.x.x.

James-

Thank you. I'll be there.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Prongs-

Mate, there are rumors flying around about you and Evans. Have you finally caught the love of your life?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Yup. I'm dating Evans (finally!). So, you're not mad? Or whatever you were feeling in your last letter?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Nope! I was just a bit…you know. Needed a good snog with Marie is all.

●Padfoot●

PS: Shrieking Shack tonight with Moony. 8 o'clock.

x.x.x

_**A/N: **__So what did you think? I thought this would be a good fluff chapter: grief, showing that Lily's grades are affected, Petunia being a bitch, etc. And two "new" charries: 'Dromeda (Andromeda Black, Sirius's cousin) and Petunia Evans, Lily's sister. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I am BEGGING you!_

_**Next: **__Lily__ and __Andromeda's__ little "rendezvous" at the Whomping Willow…curiously (or maybe not so) at the same time as __James, Sirius, Peter__ and __Remus's__ full-moon excursion. __James__ and __Lily's__ date – snippet of the next chapter if you can tell me where they're meeting, in the reviews. Also, if you'd like me to add anything, tell me in the reviews!_


	5. Chapter V

_**A/N: **__A new chappie for all you lovelies out there! And honestly, I'm a little discouraged. I have two – TWO – reviews and now five chapters. I hoped y'all could do better than that. Okay, here's your chapter. PLEASE review! Even if it's to say "this sucks," it's better than nothing! However, please give constructive criticism, so I can make this better._

_**Also:**__ In Lily's note to Annabelle, I put in a bunch of spaces and messed up the spelling. That's purposeful. At that time, Lily is drunk as f*ck as she has been drinking firewhisky since eight pm. I did my best, but any improvements could be suggested. If you can't read it, a translation is at the bottom. _

_**Previously: **__Lily's__ parents died, after an attack. She wrote to her sister, __Petunia,__ who blamed __Lily. Lily__ then wrote to __Andromeda Black, Sirius's__ cousin, asking for firewhiskey and a chat. __"'Dromeda"__ agreed, and the two are meeting by the Whomping Willow in this chapter…coincidentally as at the same time at the full moon. Hint, hint._

_James__ and __Lily__ are going on a date Monday night on the seventh floor (and nobody guessed where? Honestly!) (Oh Merlin, I'm starting to sound like Hermione! Help!). Um, yeah, I think that's it…_

_**Summary: **__James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer: **__I __wish__ I was JK Rowling. But nope. _

x.x.x

ivy-

you w ill ne ver bel eive wat i ju st saw. Like, ev er . I t's t hat wie rd.

S o, i was b y the Womping Willow at about haf past 8 tonite drink ing with dromeda (n ow it's 1, and i can har dly rite) a ndthen i saw a b ig black dog and a wite dear with ant lers. there was al so a rat sit ing on the sholders of a bi g wolf thi ng tha t was stan ding up rite. Dromeda and i r an awa y a nd whe n i lookd bak t hey wer gon. it was crazeeeee.

i'm gonna sleeeep noww so bye…

{lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Are you okay? Are you drunk?

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy-

I was. 'Dromeda brought some firewhisky last night. Now I'm reeeally hung over…why?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

You sent me a weird letter at about 1 am this morning…something about seeing a wolf, a rat, a stag and a dog. Do you remember?

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy-

I'm going to class, I'll reply later.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Shit. That was Lily and Andromeda by the Whomping Willow last night! What do we do?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Chill. She seemed pretty drunk (judging by the empty bottles around her). Just ask her.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Yeah, that'll go over well. _"Hey Lily, do you remember seeing a werewolf and three animagi last night?" _

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Then ask one of her friends. That's how you solve most of your Lily problems.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Shut up.

…but you are right.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

I always am.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Hey, did you see Lily come in last night? She seemed pretty drunk.

[James]

x.x.x

James~

Yeah, she woke me up writing a letter to Ivy and babbling about a deer, a wolf, a rat and a dog. I thought she was just drunk. Why?

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Um…nothing. Just wondering.

[James]

x.x.x

James~

If you say so…want me to ask her?

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Annabelle-

If you could…

[James]

x.x.x

James~

She says,

"Merlin, why is everyone asking me this? Why is it such a big deal about a few animals?"

She's a bit angry. I wouldn't bother her. She also refuses to take a hangover potion. That's probably why she's so snappy.

~A

PS: However, this morning she was gushing about your date. So be careful.

x.x.x

Annabelle-

But…does she remember?

[James]

x.x.x

_**A/N: **__Does__ she remember? We'll see!_

_And by the way, this is my update for the weekend. I'm going to Cali for spring break and won't be back 'till next Friday. I'll try to update, but we'll see since I can't bring my laptop._

_**Next:**__James's__ date with __Lily__ (sorry I didn't get to that!), does __Lily__ remember seeing __James, Remus, Sirius__ and __Peter__ at the full moon when she was drunk with __Andromeda,__ and some fluff. _

_**Translation of Lily's Drunk Letter to Ivy:**_

_Ivy-_

_You will __never__ believe what I just saw. Like, __ever.__ It's that weird._

_So, I was by the Whomping Willow at about half past 8 tonight drinking with 'Dromeda (now it's 1, and I can hardly write) and then I saw a big black dog and a white deer with antlers. There was also a rat sitting on the shoulders of a big wolf thing that was standing upright. Dromeda and I ran away and when I looked back they were gone. It was crazy._

_I'm gonna sleep now so bye._

_{Lily}_

_^^This letter was probably my favorite thing to write – I LOVE drunk Lily!_


	6. Chapter VI

_**A/N: **__So, back from California! It was great (but kinda cold and rainy – I did see some sea lions at Pier 39 in San Francisco) and so fun. I hope I can go back sometime soon. Anyway, here's your chapter! I'm making updates to all my stories today, so…yeah, lots of writing. Please R&amp;R!_

_**A Question:**__ Do you guys actually read author's notes? I just kinda wanna know…so yeah, if you could review &amp; tell me, that'd be great!_

_**Previously:**__Lily's__ parents died in a suspected (by her) Death Eater attack. She went out by the Whomping Willow and got drunk with __Andromeda Black__ ('__Dromeda__)…on the night of the full moon. She saw __James, Peter__ and __Sirius__ in their animagus forms, and __Remus__ as a werewolf. She wrote a letter to __Ivy Delafleur__ about seeing a dog, a rat, a wolf and a stag, but does she remember in the morning?_

_**Summary:**__ James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately, I'm not Ms. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do, however, own this plot (or, rather, certain events in it). Yep._

x.x.x

Lily~

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are up to something. I'm sure of it. They keep asking (politely, which is surprising) me and Ivy if you remember anything from last night. They even got a first year to ask me! We haven't said anything, of course. Although Ivy said something about a letter you sent her at 1 am. That letter you were writing? About a bunch of animals? Ivy's kept it in her dorm so no one can get it. So, thoughts? What should we do?

I'm stuck in Charms – we're doing moving charms. _Mobiliarbus_, then flick in the direction of your target_._ Soooo easy. Reply using it (I'm to the left of the DADA classroom).

~A

PS: Can I do your hair and makeup for your date tonight? Where is it?

x.x.x

Lily-

Let me come to the fifth year girl's dorms tonight after dinner. Annabelle can be there. I'm sure she's told you about Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. And…I hear you have a date! Aw, ickle little Lilykins is all grown up!

~Ivy

x.x.x

_(The following exchange is in notes sent back and forth)_

x.x.x

**Annabelle is sending notes to someone. Who?**

Probably Lily…why?

**Because she was looking at us…me. **

Calm down Prongs. It's not a big deal.

…**Fine.**

Good dog.

**You're the dog, not me.**

_Pay attention!_

**Don't ruin our fun Moony. ****We**** already finished the charm.**

Yeah, Flitwick's just rambling on and on now. Wormy's the only one who didn't finish.

_You two are hopeless. I woudn't be surprised if you didn't pass your finals at the end of the year._

**Don't remind us. **

They're not so soon. Like…six months.

_Four._

Shut up, Moony.

_Fine. You can fail._

**We won't fail! We're smart!**

Especially at transfiguration…cough, cough.

_Poor McGonagall._

What d'you mean? Minnie loves us!

_Loves to give you detention, you mean._

**That too.**

_Whatever._

**Guys, what's that?**

Looks like a letter…

…_to Annabelle._

**Shall we intercept?**

Why of course, Prongsie!

_Watch out. Annabelle looks ready to hex you._

**Open it, Padfoot!**

It says:

x.x.x

Annie-

Ok, you can do my hair. I think I sent a letter. I don't quite remember. I know I saw something unusual…I'm just not sure what it was. I'll tell you later.

{Lily}

PS: Ivy's coming to our dorm after dinner tonight.

x.x.x

**Woah.**

Yep.

_So she doesn't remember!_

**Shit. Lily sounds depressed**

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Spying again?

_Blame them, Annabelle. I had nothing to do with it._

Really? Oh, and James, Lily will be hearing about this.

**What?**

Why, does that bother you?

Don't hurt him, Annie!

Don't call me that, _Black._

**Sorry, Annabelle.**

Thank you, Potter. And boys, Ivy will be hearing about you writing notes in class. I believe that we Gryffindors are leading in points by a mere…ten?

_What? I had nothing to do with it!_

You didn't stop them.

Ah, Ms. Silver. You forget that you have also been writing notes, and we have proof.

And you, _Black_, forget that the Head Girl likes me a lot more than you.

Fine, we're sorry.

Good.

x.x.x

Ivy-

Yeah, you can come. And I'm NOT your "ickle little Lilykins."

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Potter, Black and Lupin just intercepted your reply, and read it! They know you don't remember. What do we do?

~A

x.x.x

Ivy~

Take off 15 points from Gryffindor. I caught Black, Potter and Lupin passing notes in class.

~A

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Done, but why take off points from your own house? (Don't make me undo it – it puts us in the lead!)

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy~

They were being idiotic toerags, as usual.

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

Of course.

~Ivy

x.x.x

Annie-

Ignore it. I'll talk to James tonight.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

K.

~A

x.x.x

_**A/N:**__ I'm so sorry I didn't get to their date! It just felt like a good place to end this, y'know? Also, did you like the note passing? Here's their "handwriting" so you can tell them apart:_

Sirius (Padfoot/Black)

**James (Prongs/Potter)**

_Remus (Moony/Lupin)_

Annabelle Silver

_**Next: **__Lily__ gets primped by __Annabelle__ and __Ivy__, __Lily's__ date with__ James__, some more fluff._

_Please, read, favorite, follow and review! I love you guys!_


	7. Chapter VII

**_A/N:_**_ Ok, new chapter. I _**_promise_**_ we'll get to Lily and James' date in this one. By the way, in response to the request to the pics of the charries on my profile: I'll work on it. I'm glad to have feedback!_

**_Previously:_**_Lily__ remembers seeing something "unusual" that night with __'Dromeda__. The Marauders (minus __Peter__) know this, are relieved, but __Lily_**_did_**_ promise to discuss it more when __Ivy__ and __Annabelle__ primp her for her date. Maybe they'll listen in…?_

**_A Note:_**_ -This- is a –strikethrough-, as in something's crossed out…_

**_Another Note:_**_ This comes up in this chapter – football in England is soccer in the US._

_**Last Note (I Promise!): **__I need a beta! Please, if you can be one, tell me!_

_**Summary:**__James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters, excepting Ivy Delafleur, __Annabelle Silver__, Marie Clearwater, and __Caroline Woolestock__. The others belong to Ms. Rowling._

**_Regarding Years &amp; Houses:_**_ I realize that there may be some confusion regarding the years and houses of each character. So here they are:_

_Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett__: Gryffindor 7th years_

_James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Annabelle Silver, Caroline Woolestock__: Gryffindor 6th years_

_Remus Lupin, Lily Evans__: Gryffindor 6th years, Prefects_

_Ivy Delafleur__: Ravenclaw 7th year, Head Girl_

_Marie Clearwater__: Ravenclaw 6th year, Prefect_

_Severus Snape__: Slytherin 6th year_

_Andromeda Black__: Was Slytherin Prefect and Head Girl, two years out of Hogwarts (so 19-20 years old)_

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Hey.

Thanks for the firewhiskey. You're the best.

"The Marauders" (Merlin, what a stupid name!) keep pestering us about some animals that we apparently saw last night. You know anything about it?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Yeah, I saw a stag, a wolf, a rat and a dog. Why?

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

That's what they were asking about. I'll talk to James.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

It's 'James' now? Since when did it change from 'Potter?'

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Since -Sev- Snape called me a mudblood and James and I started dating.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Daaamnn you've been busy! Why didn't you tell me this?

○Andromeda○

PS: Congrats on snagging Potter! I bet Woolestock is jealous.

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Um, maybe because I was focused on getting drunk? Yeah, that might be it.

And yeah, she was, it was kinda mean, but screw her.

{Lily}

PS: Gotta go get ready for my date…bye!

x.x.x

Lily-

Have fun…wink wink. Tell me how it goes, 'cause I know you'll tell Ivy and Annabelle.

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

_[A Dictating Quill writing on a slip of parchment in the 5th year girls' dorms]_

x.x.x

Ow!

**Sorry, didn't mean to!**

_Hey, do you want the black eyeshadow or the gray?_

**Don't do any, but give her cat-eyes with the eyeliner. We're going for innocent, but sexy.**

_Great. Thanks._

Y'know, I love how you guys talk about me like I'm not here…

**_[Laughs]_**

**Lils, I'm sorry – we just –**

_You're just –_

I know, I don't understand all this…girly…stuff.

_Ivy?_

**Hmm?**

_Red lipstick, red lip gloss or pink lipstick?_

**Red lipstick. It'll stay on better and it looks better with her eyes, freckles and hair. How should I do her hair?**

_Something simple…a hair bow?_

What the hell's a _hair bow_?

**Good idea, Annie! Lil, it's a bow made out of hair...obviously.**

[Snorts] Thanks, that's so helpful.

**I know, right!**

_Okay, I'm done, you like?_

**What do you think, Lily?**

…I look…

**Beautiful?**

_Sexy?_

Yeah, um…wow. Thanks guys.

**Now look at what you're wearing!**

_Don't you love it?_

…It looks…a little daring…VERY sexy…I like it. I think it's just what I need.

'_Kay. Go put it on!_

…

**Merlin's pants, you look hot!**

_It's 8. Now go out there and knock his pants off (you know you wanna…)_

**Have fun!**

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Oh. My. God.

(Excuse the muggle side of me coming out)

But…wow.

Just…wow.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lil-

I'm assuming from your letter you're either a) mad as fuck or b) ecstatic.

I'm gonna go with b.

Gimme a play-by-play, like in those muggle sports (football, is it?)

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Yeah. Football.

So here it is.

So, James met me on the fifth floor corrider, and then after pacing back and forth a room appeared and it was like those fancy five-star restaurants you see in muggle London. It was a table set for two with candles (CANDLES!) and there was violin music playing…hell, it was like a twelve-year-old's dream date.

And he pulled out my chair and served me (and I know it's sexist, but whatever) and he held my hand and said I looked pretty and yeah…

And I don't want to seem cliché but it was like…nice. I needed it.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Padfoot-

SHE LIKED IT! Thank you sooooooo much for the candles suggestion! She did say it was like a twelve-year-old's dream date, but…y'know, in a good way (I think).

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

What can I say? I'm a charmer with the ladies.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Too right you are a charmer – you confund them.

Or sleep with them.

Usually both.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Either way, I get what I want.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

You're such a man-whore.

Why do I put up with it?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Because you love me?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

No…that can't be it.

I think it's because you make me look better. You're so un-hot…

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Speaking of un-hot, have you looked in the mirror recently?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

No, I try not to, because you're usually next to me.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Thanks. I know I make you look bad.

By the way, did you get the paper that we had the dictating quill writing on outside the girls' room?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Yeah, I did. Nothing new. Just gossip.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Has she written to my dear cousin Andromeda?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Shit. Has she?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

James-

Two questions…

Erm…well, there's this girl I like. How do I get her to like me? She's really smart, and fun, and pretty, but I'm just not her type! She goes for people like Frank Longbottom…I don't stand a chance…

Second…um, what's going on with the spying on Lily and her friends? What's all that about?

Please, help me!

.wormtail

x.x.x

**_A/N:_**_ Well, here you go. I _**_might_**_ update again tomorrow, but I think I will focus on updating my Scorpius/Lily and Harry/Ginny stories. Or fixing them (which they need…). So yeah, I'm gonna go now...I hope you liked this chapter, please r&amp;r!_

**_Next:_**_James__ gets in trouble with __Lily__, __Peter__ likes a girl, and why _**_are_**_ the Marauders 'spying' on the girls?_

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_


	8. Chapter VIII

_**A/N: **__I'm, like, seriously, so sorry. I took a break on this story, and…y'know, never have really been able to get back to it. I feel like shit about it. I had exams, a huge amount of drama…but now it's over! I finished my exams so I don't have to go back to school (yes!) so I just get to write! Please say you guys haven't abandoned this?_

_**Previously: **__Peter__ likes a girl, and is confused about why the Marauders are "spying" on the girls (__Lily, Ivy__ and __Annabelle__). __Lily__ had her date with __James__ and it was a success. _

_**Summary:**__ James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**A Note: **__I have some religious talk in this chapter. In it, Lily and Sirius debate about God(s). Sirius does not believe in God(s), and Lily agrees with him and explains how God(s) originated. I apologize if I offend anyone's faith. If this offends you, __**do not read this chapter**__. You have been warned._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters excepting __Ivy Delafleur, Annabelle Silver, Marie Clearwater, Arlene Duff__ and __Caroline Woolestock__. Everything else belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

x.x.x

Wormy-

Hold it there. You like a girl? Damn, Wormy! I knew you had it in you!

But seriously, you _**need **_my help with this. So, um, four things:

-1- Stay calm. _**DO NOT FREAK OUT.**_ That is a huge turn-off (duh).

-2- Hang out with her before asking her out. See if she is fun to be around.

-3- Hygiene: cologne, aftershave….smell good! I also advise _Mrs. Perspire's No-Sweat Potion For Anxious Young Wizards._ You…might need it.

-4- _**COMPLIMENTS!**_ _**Every**_ girl likes those.

[Prongs]

PS – Are you wondering why we _**selectively watch**_ (remember that, Wormy, it isn't spying) the girls? Well…it's for Moony. We _**can't **_let anyone know about his…furry little problem.

x.x.x

Prongs-

Stop it. We do not need to spy on Lily and her friends. Not for me, not for anyone. Okay?

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

You sure? It's your call, but...if I were you, I'd keep doing what we are.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

I'm sure. She's your _**girlfriend**_, for Merlin's sake. You've got to trust her. Unequal relationships…never, _**ever**_ last. You might not be that serious about Lily…but still. Don't hurt her.

-Moony

x.x.x

Evans -

Love, you might want to watch out with Prongs. He's not who you think he is. Don't believe me? Check the broom closet on the east corridor of the third floor at 11 pm tonight. Don't tell him I sent this.

●Sirius●

PS – I've sent you a very special _something _to aid you with your endeavor catching him. Return it – _undamaged – _to me when you have used it. Tell _**no one **_except whoever you take with you.

x.x.x

Annie-

Enclosed is a letter from Black. Do I trust him, or no?

{Lily}

PS – He sent me something…I _**think**_ it's and invisibility cloak.

x.x.x

Black-

Is that an _**Invisibility Cloak?**_ Do you know how rare those are?

Also – is James cheating on me? Is that what you are suggesting?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Let's check it out.

~A

x.x.x

Love-

It is. It's one of James' family heirlooms.

I refuse to reply to the other set of questions.

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Black-

How rich _**is **_that guy?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Love-

Rich. It comes with the package – handsome, old pureblood family, you know the drill.

However, he's _**nowhere**_ as hot as me.

You wanna get some, love?

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Black-

Um…no thanks. No offence.

God, what if I look like a gold digger!

{Lily}

x.x.x

Love-

What is this muggle concept of "god?" Banal said it was Muggles' way of explaining things that they didn't understand. But that doesn't make sense 'cause we (magic folk) can do _**a lot**_ of stuff that we can't explain. But _**we **_didn't make up a god. Or more than one.

Then again, Banal isn't a very good teacher.

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Black-

Are we really going to get into a theoretical discussion about magic and Muggles' perception of it? I'm not sure you can handle it.

You're lucky HoM is one of my favorite subjects…if I research it on my own.

Ok, here we go.

So, a long time ago (like, Egyptian and Babylonian societies) wizards and witches wandered freely among Muggles, but because they could do magic they were seen as gods – that's why the Egyptians had so many "gods." As the Muggle world grew, most "common" magical folk withdrew and only the high society wizards and witches kept their connections. Around the fall of the Roman Empire – an ancient, very advanced for their time Muggle civilization – the polytheistic religions – multiple gods – sort of…"disappeared," if you will, and the most common Muggle religions – Christianity, Judaism and Islam – gained power. When the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy– we'll cover that this year in HoM – was signed in 1689 and enforced in Britain in 1692, although it was opposed by several high-ranking magical families – notably the Malfoys – all wizards and witches cut ties with Muggles and went into hiding. This was a good thing, as it cut down on wizard- and witch-hunts and burnings.

As for your question about how magic occurs – it's genetic. And we _**can**_ explain. If there is a magical family (magical parents) there is about a 98% chance that the child will be magical. Oddly (or maybe not so) the older the family is, the more likely there are to be Squibs. An old family, like the Malfoys or the Blacks (yes, you!) have about an 85-90% chance of a child being a Squib. A true half-blood (for the term is often used to describe magical folk that are neither pureblood nor muggleborn) has about a 75% chance of being magical. Muggleborns are always either descended from Squibs or it's a genetic mutation. The chance of a muggleborn existing rare but not very – there's about a 5% chance of a muggle child being magical.

Damn, my hand hurts!

Oh, and I've gotta go. It's 10:45 and Annie and I are going to see James. Shall I tell you how it goes?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Love-

Damnnnnnnn love, you are smart. Let me imitate James for a moment.

Go out with me Evans?

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Black-

Are you serious?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Love-

Just ask my nutcase of a mother. She's the one that named me.

●Serious●

PS – See what I did there? ^^ Oh, I'm smooth.

x.x.x

Black-

Good lord, you're conceited.

But, were you kidding?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Love-

We'll see how it goes with Prongs. Tell me afterwards.

●Sirius●

x.x.x

_[41 minutes later]_

x.x.x

Black-

Your offer still open?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Love-

Always for you, cariad.

What happened?

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Black-

You were right. I caught him in the broom cupboard snogging Arlene Duff, with his hand up her shirt. He doesn't know I caught him.

Go out with me, Black?*

{Lily}

*as payback for James only - there is no _**way**_ I would date you of my own accord. No offence, though, _darling._

x.x.x

Love-

My pleasure.

Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Black-

'Night.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Potter-

**YOU LYING ASSHOLE. YOU ARE AN ARROGANT TOERAG WITH NO RESPECT FOR GIRLS AND YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING. WE ARE ****OVER.**** CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD OF YOURS, OR DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? O. V. E. R. FUCK OFF, YOU ARROGANT TOERAG. YOU ARE NOT WORTH ANYBODY'S TIME OR EFFORT, AND WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WILL BE THE LAUGHINGSTOCK OF HOGWARTS.**

PS – Why Arlene Duff?

PPS – I've sent a few nice hexes with this Howler, just for your benefit. You'll look quite handsome afterwards. I'm sure _**someone**_ will find you eventually.

XOXO,

{Lily}

x.x.x

_**A/N:**__ Please don't hate me! Review, s'il vous plait!_

_**Next: **__James'__ reply, a little sweet gesture from __Sirius__ (mostly to piss __James__ off) and who does __Peter__ like?_


	9. Chapter IX

_**A/N: **__Next chappie, right here!_

_**Previously: **__Lily__ caught __James__ snogging __Arlene Duff__, a Ravenclaw 7__th__ year. __Lily__ and __Sirius__ decided to "fake" a relationship to get back at __James__. _

_**Summary:**__ Lily Evans. James Potter. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer: **__ I'm not J. K. R. I know, I know, such a disappointment. It hurts me, too. But, unfortunately, Ms. Rowling is the one who owns Harry Potter. Not me. Unfortunately._

_Well, on with the story!_

x.x.x

Evans-

Oh, so _**you**_ are mad at me for cheating? What about you and Sirius, huh?

[James]

x.x.x

Potter-

The _**fuck **_are you talking about? I may be dating him now, but _**certainly **_not before I caught you snogging that whore.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Evans-

**YOU'RE DATING HIM?**

[James]

x.x.x

Potter-

Duh.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

I just accused you because I found his letters addressing you "love" and you guys flirting. And, may I point out, _**before**_ we broke up.

[James]

x.x.x

Potter-

By now, you should know that Sirius flirts with anyone and everyone.

And it's Evans to you, _**Potter**_.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Evans-

Fine then. Fuck around with Sirius. But don't come running to me when he breaks your heart.

[James]

x.x.x

Potter-

You know, I really could have fallen in love with you. I could have. But you…you couldn't deflate that arrogant, conceited head of yours enough to see what we had. And this _**will **_come back to haunt you.

Watch your back, Potter.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Black-

What the _**fuck**_? You decide to date my girlfriend literally five minutes after we break up? You _**asshole.**_ What happened to the Marauders? They don't matter, huh?

[James]

x.x.x

Potter-

First: she's _**my**_ girlfriend, not yours. Second…well, I decided she didn't deserve what you did to her. She was screwed up, mate. You really are a heartless bastard.

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Remus, Peter~

I would really reconsider your friendship with James Potter. Why, you ask? Well…

Lily caught him snogging Arlene Duff. (You know, the seventh year Ravenclaw? I'm sure you've heard her reputation.)

Sirius tipped her off to this. Lily and Sirius are now dating. (Although, if you trust me, I'll give you a few more details. It's not as simple as it seems.)

I beg you, reconsider. Lily came back crying and hurt. She trusted James. And he…he obviously didn't realize that actions have consequences.

Thank you. Tell _**no one**_ I wrote these.

~Annabelle Silver

x.x.x

Black~

Was it _**really**_ necessary to wake us up at 5:30 am on a broomstick singing Celestina Warbeck? First of all – _**way**_ too early, and second – while Lily was pleased by the gesture, she doesn't know a lot of magical bands. Next time, try Led Zeppelin or Elton John.

Although, I'm sure she appreciated the bare chest.

~Annie

x.x.x

Annie-

Thanks for the tip.

And I bet she did…no one can resist.

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Are you _**sure**_ James did that? It doesn't sound like him. Let me go ask him.

He says he didn't...but he was feeling up Arlene Duff when I asked him…so I think you're right. I can't believe it. That's…well, give Lily my apologies. He's obviously not worth it.

-Remus Lupin

x.x.x

Annabelle-

James said he didn't, but Remus said he did. I…don't know. I obviously feel bad for Lily but…I'm just going to stay out of it. James seems to be hurting, too, he's just…hiding it.

Sorry,

.peter pettigrew

x.x.x

James-

You haven't written me since Christmas Break! I'm offended, child.

_How's Quidditch going? Did you win the match you were going on about?_

Honestly, Charlus. Is it impossible to scold your son?

_He doesn't need it, dear. He's 16. He can go a few months without writing._

And ignore all my letters?

_Well…I'm sure he's been busy._

"Busy" is a good description. Too busy to write to your dear aging parents, Jamie-boy?'

_You're the one that named him, darling. And you can't even use his name?_

You know I'm teasing, Charlus.

_Of course I do, Dorea. So…any girls, James?_

Ooh, yes. What about that girl you mentioned to Remus over Christmas break? Did you ask her out?

_Have you kissed her?_

Remember, use protection. _**Safe sex is important.**_

_Darling, I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about that._

Either way, he needs to know. Would he rather I sent a howler with that information?

_You wouldn't._

I would. He's had enough laughs at the professors; they should get one at him.

_Good one. Although I'd feel bad for our dearest son._

Write back soon, Jamie-poo!

_And tell us about this red-headed girl of yours!_

Love,

Mum _(and Dad!)_

x.x.x

Mum, Dad-

I don't want to talk about her.

[James]

_Hey guys. It's Sirius. I might have…intercepted James' letter. I needed to explain. _

_James asked Lily out…like, two weeks ago. They went on two dates. _

_Then, I caught James snogging Arlene Duff. She's…well, she'll shag anyone (and probably has shagged everyone)._

_I tipped off Lily and she caught them too. She broke up with him. She asked for my help in showing that she's over him. Now we are "dating."_

_Also, Lily's parents were killed in a (suspected) Death Eater raid about two weeks ago. I was wondering if she could stay at your house with me. If it works out like that. We've talked about where she will stay and she says she'll ask her (Muggle) sister. But from what I've headed, her sister is like a Muggle Death Eater. She hates anything and everything magical. She calls her sister a freak. _

_Thanks, Mum and Dad!_

●_Sirius●_

x.x.x

James-

Really? Do you have something to tell us?

Love, Mum and Dad

x.x.x

Sirius-

Thanks. Although we aren't sure we approve of the whole "I-want-to-get-back-at-my-ex-so-I'll-date-his-best-friend" thing.

And of course Lily can stay!

Love,

Mum and Dad

x.x.x

Lily-

I know you don't trust me. You have every right not to.

I've said I'm sorry, and I understand that you won't forgive me. But, Lily, it hurts every day not to see you and laugh with you. By now the whole school knows about you and Potter breaking up and you and Black getting together.

And honestly, I don't understand. I _**told**_ you Potter would hurt you and break your heart. And, tell me, how exactly is Black better? You two got together the _**day after**_ you and Potter broke up.

And hanging out with that crowd will only have bad consequences. I've told you again and again that Lupin is a werewolf. A _**werewolf**_, for Merlin's sake! You could be killed!

Don't believe me? Ask him.

-S. Snape

x.x.x

Snape-

You always criticize James, but you're just as bad. You're a hypocrite. A complete and utter _**hypocrite.**_ And you know what's worse? _**You don't realize it**_. At least James knows he's mean.

And you know what? _**I don't care what you say about Remus.**_ So what if he is a werewolf? So he can't control himself one night a month? That's a lot better than most people at this school. Some people can't control themselves _**all the time**_ (I'm looking at you, Snape). At least be original. Mudblood is so overused.

{Lily}

PS- And I think I _**will**_ ask him.

x.x.x

Mum, Dad-

No….why?

[James]

x.x.x

James-

Nothing involving a cheating on a certain redhead?

Mum

x.x.x

Mum-

_**WHO TOLD YOU THAT?**_

[James]

x.x.x

James-

It _**might**_ have been Sirius. We can write to him too, you know.

Mum

PS- We don't approve. Just so you know. And disobey us – you might find a howler lecturing you about safe sex sometime. In the Great Hall. With everybody watching. Oh, we'd do it, alright. Lily sounds like a very sweet girl.

x.x.x

Mum-

Dammit, Mum! You don't understand! It's a lot more complicated than you think!

[James]

x.x.x

James-

Then tell me how it is.

Mum

x.x.x

Mum-

No.

[James]

x.x.x

James-

Well, then. One howler about safe sex coming your way. You should get it tomorrow morning.

Lovingly,

Mum.

x.x.x

_**A/N:**__ I've been trying to write longer chapters. They're not very long, but because they are essentially dialogue, I think they're pretty good. Also, it's hard to get a sense of time here, so I've made the following "chart:"_

_Between Hogwarts and Home – 1-2 days_

_Within Hogwarts – about an hour (depends on whether or not they are in class or doing homework or something)_

_Thanks for reading! Please R &amp; R!_

_**Also:**__ I __**need**__ a beta. Like, now. So, if anyone can – please volunteer! I would be forever grateful! _

_**Next: **__Lily__ finds out a secret and begins to speak, once more, to someone who hurt her. __Dorea Potter__ sends a howler to __James__._


	10. Chapter X

_**A/N: **__Here you go! I've got quite the background on lycanthropy in this one (__**lots**__ of note-taking) because, as you will find out, Lily makes __**quite**__ the decision, here. Secrets are ferreted (Draco Malfoy reference, yeah!) out, friendships are…well, not rekindled, and you get more of Sirius-Lily, Remus-Lily and James-Mum._

_**Previously: **__James__ is mad at __Lily, Sirius__ and __Remus__. __Dorea__ and __Charlus Potter__ (__James'__ parents) are irritated with __James__ because __Sirius __told them __James__ cheated on __Lily__ with __Arlene Duff__. __Sirius__ also asked if __Lily__ could stay at the Potter Mansion over the summer holidays, because earlier in the story __her parents __were killed and her sister, __Petunia__, is really quite mean to her. __The Potters__ said yes._

_**Summary:**__ Lily Evans. James Potter. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is hard for me to say, too. But…I'm not JKR. And…I don't own Harry Potter. HOWEVER, I do own some of the characters, i.e., the ones not in the books. _

x.x.x

JAMES POTTER! I HAVE DECIDED IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN ABOUT (dum, dum, dum)…SEX! YOU MUST ALWAYS HAVE SAFE SEX, SO YOU DON'T GET DISEASES, AND YOU DON'T GET YOUR PARTNER PREGNANT! REMEMBER, IT IS YOUR FAULT AS WELL IF SHE GETS PREGNANT! AND WE WILL DISOWN YOU! THERE ARE _**PLENTY**_ OF METHODS OF BIRTH CONTROL – CONDOMS, POTIONS, SPELLS – YOU NAME IT! REMEMBER, DON'T BE SILLY, COVER YOUR WILLIE!

Oh, and give my love to Lily, Sirius!

Mum

x.x.x

Mum-

Dammit, Mum! Why did you have to send that howler?

[James]

x.x.x

James-

Language, Jamie-boy. And, you want to know why? Lily is a sweet, sweet girl, and _**you**_, my dear boy, did _**not**_ behave like a gentleman for her. By the way, your father and I have decided to confiscate your brooms for the Easter Holidays, should you decide to come home. If you do not, that punishment will be transferred to the summer holidays.

x.x.x

_[a list written in the hand of a certain red-haired witch]_

x.x.x

_Reasons Why He Is_

_\- always "ill" around full moon, or "visiting family"_

_\- looks sickly and pale before and after_

_\- sometimes has wounds afterwards_

_\- the rest of the Marauders do too, sometimes (especially Sirius and Potter) (but why?)_

_\- Potter says he has a "furry little problem"_

_\- his nickname is "Moony"_

_Reasons Why He Isn't_

_\- how could he have hid this all this time?_

_\- he acts normal…but that wouldn't mean he's not…_

_Oh. My. God._

_Is he okay? Oh god, oh god. This is…_

_Oh god. _

_**Remus is a werewolf.**_

x.x.x

Sirius-

So I have a question…about Remus. And…the Marauders. Kind of.

Don't get mad. Please?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Love-

You'd be better suited to ask Moony.

No offense, but…I think I know what you are getting at, and it's his secret.

●Sirius●

x.x.x

Moony-

Lily suspects. Will you tell her?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Remus-

Before I ask you this…please keep in mind that if I am wrong (and I sincerely hope I am, for your sake) don't take offense. And if I am right…I am in no way prejudiced against people like you. So what if you can't control yourself one night a month? That's a lot better than most people.

Here goes.

Are you a werewolf?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Padfoot-

I can't tell her! I _**can't**_! I can't lose _**another**_ friendship!

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

Since when did you lose the first?

And, Moony dear, Lily is one of the least prejudiced people I have ever met. I'd tell her.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Lily-

Um…

I'm not sure how to say this.

I…am.

_**Please**_ don't run away!

-Remus

x.x.x

Remus-

Of _**course**_ I won't!

That explains your injuries…but why the others'?

_**They're not werewolves too, are they?**_

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Um…no.

They are…I'm not sure if I should tell you this…but they're illegal animagi.

James is a stag – therefore "Prongs" – Sirius is a dog – "Padfoot" – and Peter is a rat – "Wormtail."

-Remus

x.x.x

Remus-

_**That**_'s where you got the nicknames! So, they go out with you on the full moon?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Yes.

So…you won't tell anyone, right?

-Remus

x.x.x

Remus-

Of course not! I'm actually going to go to the library right now. I want to check out some books on lycanthropy. I'd like to see if I can create – or alter – a potion for you.

When were you bitten?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

You don't have to do that!

And…I think I was…five, maybe?

-Remus

x.x.x

Severus Snape-

I don't know why I'm writing to you.

Well, I do, it's just awkward.

You…you were right. He is.

And…you're the best potioneer I know…and I was wondering…do you know any potions or ingredients to ease or cure lycanthropy?

I've checked out from the library _Lycanthropy Through the Ages; So Now You're A Werewolf: A Manual On Life Hereafter; The Complete List of Potion Ingredients and Their Uses, Edition XII; Full Moon: When A Werewolf Transforms, _and _Werewolfry__: A Memoir._

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

First of all, _Werewolfry _is completely useless. It's a joke book, essentially. _Potions Ingredients _is good, but Edition XII is out of date. I've enclosed Edition XVI. _So Now You're A Werewolf _has almost no information on the actual transformation, it's just a guide to one's career and social life. _Lycanthropy Through The Ages _is a decent explanation on the social aspects of being a werewolf, but as with the other, it's rather useless for curing it. I suggest checking out _One Night A Month, Danger to Society: How to Protect Yourself, The Fangs of a Wolf, _and _Furry Little Problem: A Guide to Being a Werewolf. _

How do I know this? Side project on lycanthropy. I don't exactly agree with your method of curing it (they're horrid beasts, really) but...for old time's sake. Here's a list of ingredients.

_Antimony_

_Armadillo Bile_

_Asphodel_

_Horn of Bicorn_

_Dittany_

_Dragon Blood_

_Dragon Claw_

_Dragon Liver_

_Fluxweed_

_Flobberworm Mucus_

_Honeywater_

_Lacewing Flies_

_Lionfish Spine_

_Leeches_

_Moly_

_Moondew_

_Moonstone_

_Nux Myristica_

_Octopus Powder_

_Runespoor Egg_

_Salpeter_

_Scarab Beetle_

_Sopophorus Bean_

_Starthistle_

_Syrup of Hellebore_

_Valerian_

_Wartizome_

_Wiggentree Bark_

_Wormwood_

_Wolfsbane_

You owe me.

-S. Snape

x.x.x

Severus Snape –

Thank you.

{Lily}

x.x.x

_[notes taken by Lily Evans while researching lycanthropy]_

x.x.x

_\- Spread on contact between saliva and blood_

_\- When a werewolf bites in human form, the victim is not a werewolf and may only gain lupine tendencies_

_\- lycanthropy is not genetic, not passed to children_

_\- werewolf attack on any animal (whether it be a true animal or an animagus) will not turn the victim into a werewolf_

_\- all scratches, whether human or wolf form leave scars_

_\- Ministry classified XXXXX (when in wolf form)_

_\- if two werewolves mate at full moon – real wolf cubs are born, can only be distinguished from real wolves by their near-human intelligence_

_\- such wolf cubs live in Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts_

_\- transformation is painful_

_\- often self-inflicted scars and premature aging in werewolves without things to attack or occupy it, because it will attack itself_

_\- silver does not affect a werewolf, but it is not healthy for them to have a long exposure to it_

_\- some say to call it werewolfry because lycanthropy can be the condition of wanting to be a werewolf_

_Antimony - clarifies things_

_Armadillo Bile – sharpens wit _

_Asphodel – puts to sleep _

_Horn of Bicorn – duality _

_Dittany – healing – maybe from lycanthropy? _

_Dragon Blood – potion strengthener_

_Dragon Claw – sharpens wit_

_Dragon Liver – potion strengthener_

_Fluxweed – when picked at full moon, transformation _

_Flobberworm Mucus – potion thickener _

_Honeywater - calming_

_Lacewing Flies - transformation_

_Lionfish Spine – wakes up_

_Leeches – easing passage_

_Moly – wakes up, increases awareness_

_Moondew – puts to sleep and wakes up_

_Moonstone – soothes anxiety and agitation, represents full moon_

_Nux Myristica – nutmeg in Latin, calming_

_Octopus Powder – potion strengthener_

_Runespoor Egg – increases "mental agility"_

_Salpeter – eases transformation_

_Scarab Beetle – sharpens wit_

_Sopophorus Bean – puts to sleep_

_Starthistle – puts to sleep_

_Syrup of Hellebore - calming_

_Valerian – calms, puts to sleep_

_Wartizome – sharpens wit_

_Wiggentree Bark – wakes up, increases awareness_

_Wormwood – eases anxiety, puts to sleep_

_Wolfsbane – puts wolfish tendencies to "sleep" and/or kills them_

_\- maybe divide into three parts: sharpening wit, putting to sleep, and waking up after the problem passes?_

x.x.x

Moony-

Have you seen Lily today? Or yesterday, for that matter?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

I haven't…I told her, and I'm afraid that she decided to try to invent a potion to cure lycanthropy. She's probably in the library right now.

Sorry 'bout that, mate.

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

Sweet Merlin. The _**library**_. I'm pretty sure we were banned after that stunt in our third year.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

I know _**I**_ wasn't. Maybe you were.

But go, find her, and get her to eat something.

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

I'll see if I _**can**_.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

_[27 minutes later]_

x.x.x

Moony-

After braving Madam Pince's stares, I made it to a back corner where I saw my very-conspicuous-red-haired-quite-inconspicuous-really girlfriend…sitting at a table with Snivellus. Yes, _**Snape**_. So, of course, I sat down and kissed her. He…freaked. (It was hilarious.) He left after miming puking (do you think that's why his hair is so greasy?) and then Lily chastised me, but I got a good look at what she was writing, and later she told me she had some good leads to a potion. She had written (on that page, which was all I saw):

_Wiggentree Bark – wakes up, increases awareness_

_Wormwood – eases anxiety, puts to sleep_

_Wolfsbane – puts wolfish tendencies to "sleep" and/or kills them_

_\- maybe divide into three parts: sharpening wit, putting to sleep, and waking up after the problem passes?_

and she had said that Snape had started a project like hers and had given her his notes. Then, I showed her the kitchens and we ate, and then she went back to the library and I want back to my detention.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

_**A/N: **__Ahhhhhhh I'm doneeeeeee yayyyyyyyyy_

_By the time you'll read this, I'll have finished chapter XI. I won't be able to update as much, because I'm being a counselor at a bunch of camps, but I'll try._

_**Next:**__ A secret meeting in __Dumbledore's__ office, some more angst amongst the __Marauders__ and __Lily's__ continual working on the beginnings of a Wolfsbane Potion._


End file.
